Eu te amo, porra!
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Ele sempre foi o motivo de risadas em sua cidade, ela buscava mudar seu destino. Os dois eram filhos dos líderes de suas cidades e viviam em mundos povoados de magia e seres extraordinários, mas a magia não podia ser confiada. O que mais poderia acontecer de errado em suas vidas? / Mericcup, um pouco UA / Rate T pela linguagem e talvez hentai.
1. Viking?

**Disclaimer:** Não, a Merida e o Soluço não são meus. Obviamente. Se fossem eu seria a Disney e a Dreamworks. –q

**N/A: **Já mencionei como eu amo desafios? Eu AMO desafios! Eles fazem meu sangue correr mais rápido e me divirto muito tentando – muitas vezes inutilmente – escrever algo que deixará a pessoa feliz e satisfeita.

Então é ainda melhor quando o desafio foi proposto pela minha diva, Bubby-divs! Bubby, espero realmente que goste dessa pequena (?) fic!

Beijos!

É um crossover, se ainda não perceberam... Hehehe. No mundo de Valente.

**Sumário:** Ele sempre foi o motivo de risadas em sua cidade, ela buscava mudar seu destino. Os dois eram filhos dos líderes de suas cidades e viviam em mundos povoados de magia e seres extraordinários, mas a magia não podia ser confiada. O que mais poderia acontecer de errado em suas vidas?

-x-

**Eu te amo, porra!**

Enganara-se acreditando que havia se acostumado ao jeito maluco e desvairado do pai, que adorava, acima de tudo, uma boa luta – como um bom escocês. Talvez realmente tenha desejado que as coisas com sua mãe tivessem dado certo, ainda tinha aqueles momentos em que apostava corrida a cavalo com a mãe como um dos mais felizes de sua vida.

Mas, acima de tudo, lutou até o último instante para esquecer-se que era uma princesa e que tinha um dever a cumprir. E como odiava ter que se lembrar deste fato justo agora, justo quando os vikings se aproximavam e os quatro clãs deveriam novamente se unir contra a ameaça que surgia diante deles.

Não, não estava nem um pouco feliz.

- Merida, querida, já se passaram três anos.

- Eu sei...

- Você foi cortejada e respeitada...

- Eu sei...

- E agora nós precisamos que você tome uma decisão, consegue entender?

- Eu sei! – não tivera a intenção de gritar, mas já tinha uma semana que sua mãe repetia a mesma ladainha sem fim. – Mãe, você realmente acha que eu não entendo que devo tomar uma decisão?

Elinor levou as mãos aos ombros de sua filha e a fitou através do espelho, tinha um sorriso triste nos lábios.

- Então o que a impede, filha?

A ruiva apenas jogou os braços para o alto, afastando-se da mãe e aproximando-se da janela aberta. Podia ver a floresta ao longe, os muros do castelo que pareciam próximos o bastante para tocar e, entre o castelo e a floresta, um mar de tendas das mais diversas cores, as fogueiras que cada clã mantinha acesa para se aquecer no inverno que se aproximava.

- Eu não os amo, mãe...

A voz da garota estava embotada de tristeza. O que poderia realmente fazer? O perigo era iminente, estava – literalmente – batendo em sua porta, não poderia se dar ao luxo de esperar mais, poderia? Daria tudo para encontrar uma solução, mas não havia nenhuma. Devia escolher seu futuro marido e lutar contra os vikings.

- Talvez...

Sua mãe tinha um vinco em sua testa, claro sinal de que estava pensando, talvez ela encontrasse uma solução? Ela sempre encontrava afinal...

- Talvez..?

- Estava apenas pensando alto, querida.

- Mãe, o que foi?

- Não é nada...

- Elinor! Por favor... me diga... – e apelou para sua voz mais suplicante, o olhar de ursinho perdido, aquele leve tremor no seu lábio – Por favor?

Com um suspiro sua mãe cedeu, balançando a cabeça e ficando ao lado da filha, observando a preparação dos clãs.

- Talvez você possa esperar até o final da guerra..?

- Mas achei que isso poderia ser ruim... Um dos filhos poderiam morrer...

- É apenas uma ideia. E, bem, se um deles morrer só facilitaria sua escolha, não?

- Mãe!

- É sempre assim, Fergus pode fazer todas as piadas, mas quando eu faço... – ela sorriu e se dirigiu à porta do quarto – Pense no que eu disse, Merida, você pode deixar para se decidir depois da guerra.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e Merida encarava o local onde sua mãe estivera. Esperar até o final da guerra? Mas a guerra podia durar anos, podiam todos morrer, podiam perder! O que será que deu em sua mãe?

Sorriu consigo mesma, não conseguia se decidir, não é mesmo? Em um momento queria apenas uma solução mais do que tudo, mas quando ela aparece começava a ter dúvidas se devia ou não aceitar a saída proposta.

Parecia que finalmente crescera e tornara-se a dama que sua mãe tanto sonhava.

Ou talvez apenas precisasse de alguns instantes na mata treinando seu arco e flecha com Angus. É, faria isso.

Desceu as escadas correndo, carregando consigo o arco e a aljava cheia de flechas. As empregadas e os guardas já estavam acostumados, apenas saindo do caminho da garota, mas pegar Angus e sair pelos portões era outra história.

Seus pretendentes queriam acompanhá-la – e ela devia reconhecer que melhoraram e muito em 3 anos -, mas precisava deste momento para si mesma. Precisava pensar e não conseguiria isso com os três tentando impressioná-la de alguma forma.

E foi nesse momento que seus irmãos surgiram, desafiando cada um deles para um duelo. Seria eternamente grata aquelas pestinhas. Sem perder um segundo instigou o cavalo a meio galope e correu para a _sua_ floresta.

Divertia-se enquanto atirava suas flechas, cada uma acertando em cheio o centro do alvo, Angus mal precisava ser guiado, conhecia o caminho perfeitamente e sentia quando Merida o tocava com os joelhos, incitando-o a correr e a virar de tempos em tempos.

E ao se aproximar do último alvo, houve um estrondo, o chão tremeu sob seus pés e errou.

- Droga...

Angus batia os cascos no chão, nervoso, enquanto Merida desceu de seu flanco para recuperar a flecha caída próxima a árvore à frente. Uma rajada de vento trouxe o cheiro de queimado ao seu nariz e levantou os olhos, intrigada.

- Fogo?

O cavalo continuava nervoso, relinchando e procurando em vão a origem do cheiro. A ruiva se aproximou e coçou seu pescoço ao montar. Havia uma linha de fumaça sobre a copa das árvores e resolveu segui-la.

- Vamos, Angus, vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo.

Irritado, o cavalo seguiu aos comandos de sua dona, aproximando-se da origem do fogo, agora em silêncio, como se desconfiasse que algo ruim poderia acontecer. Merida agradecia a grama que recobria o chão da floresta, sabia que o perigo espreitava e a grama abafava o som dos cascos de Angus.

Após alguns minutos, percebendo que estava próxima do fim das árvores, resolveu que seria melhor deixar Angus e seguir à pé. Seria mais silenciosa e teria uma melhor chance de se esconder sob os galhos baixos. O cavalo não gostou de ser deixado para trás, mas confiava em sua amazona.

- Já volto, Angus, tenha paciência.

A garota seguiu com calma, evitando ao máximo fazer qualquer barulho enquanto se aproximava da próxima árvore. Olhou com cuidado enquanto se escondia atrás da árvore e segurava o arco com uma flecha já pronta. Quase deixou o arco cair com o que viu.

Um grande lagarto negro e alado rolava na grama alta logo à frente. Segurou a respiração e resolveu que já havia visto o suficiente, quando viu um rapaz com cabelos castanhos se levantar do chão próximo à besta. O rapaz caminhava com certa dificuldade, mancando da perna esquerdae a besta abriu os olhos – verdes – e observava cada movimento do humano.

Ao perceber que o rapaz não estava armado, Merida sai de seu esconderijo, apontando o arco para a besta.

- Cuidado!

Foi instantâneo. A besta que até então apenas observava o rapaz virou-se para ela com os dentes à mostra e em posição de ataque, estava pronta para atirar e se perguntando como pôde ter sido idiota ao ponto de dar sua vida por um completo desconhecido. Ao menos não teria mais que se preocupar em encontrar um marido... Quase riu de como sua mente funcionava nos seus úlimos instantes e, antes de soltar a flecha, percebeu que o rapaz se colocara entre si e o lagarto.

- Banguela! Pare com isso, garoto!

Mal podia acreditar. Esse _garoto_ estava chamando a besta por um nome? E um nome que não fazia o menor sentido, visto que os dentes do lagarto brilhavam. Mais impressionante foi ver a besta fechando a boca, mas mantendo seu olhar preso na flecha.

- Banguela?

- Ele não gosta muito de armas... Será que poderia..?

Ele não estava pedindo para guardar a flecha, não é? O rapaz sorria confiante, como se estivesse exatamente onde queria estar, segurando a boca fechada do grande lagarto alado atrás de si. Angus relinchava assustado atrás de Merida e, contra todo o treinamento que teve, abaixou o arco, dando a benção da dúvida para o rapaz à sua frente.

- Obrigado. Ele costuma ser superprotetor comigo.

O lagarto praticamente ronronava, voltando a se esfregar no campo. A garota estava incrédula, o que estava acontecendo?

- Acho que devo agradecer a você, também. Não que eu precisasse ser protegido do Banguela, ele é incapaz de fazer mal a uma mosca.

E enquanto o rapaz dizia isso a grande besta se joga em cima de um coelho, que não conseguiu fugir rápido o suficiente. Começou a se preocupar com Angus, se essa _coisa_ tentasse algo contra seu cavalo...

- Percebe-se...

- Ele apenas está com um pouco de fome, foi uma longa viagem afinal.

- Uma longa viagem..?

Não, sua sorte não seria tamanha de, no primeiro instante que tinha um tempo para si mesma, se deparar com os vikings, não é? A roupa dele não era muito diferente dos outros clãs...

- É. Céus, onde estou com a cabeça, meu nome é Soluço, e o seu?

Soluço. Que tipo de nome era esse? Com certeza não era de um dos outros clãs. Será que saberia quem era? Deu de ombros.

- Sou Merida.

O rapaz sorriu. Deu um passo manco – no lugar de sua perna havia uma perna de ferro – para o lagarto e colocou a mão em sua pata.

- E esse dragão mal educado é o Banguela. Desculpe se a assustamos.

Olhava desconfiada para os dois. Viu a sela nas costas do dragão e cruzou os braços.

- Sempre achei que os dragões eram lendas.

Não era uma pergunta. Afirmava o que conhecia, mas sabia que podia estar errada. Se existia magia, por que não criaturas fantásticas como os dragões? O rapaz simplesmente riu.

- Em Berk é a única coisa que temos certeza da existência.

- Maravilha!

Merida passou a mão incrédula pelo rosto e se virou para montar Angus. Soluço a encarava sem entender.

- O que houve?

Ela simplesmente virara as costas e antes de deixar a clareira disse.

- Você é um viking.

E com isso incitou o cavalo a meio galope, desaparecendo de vista em segundos. Não podia acreditar que eles tinham dragões. Dragões! Não estavam preparados para algo assim. Como conseguiram se aproximar tanto sem que ninguém os visse? Precisava contar aos líderes de clãs o que descobrira.

Com certeza não acreditariam nela. Deixou que Angus ditasse a velocidade com que voltavam para casa e pensava no que havia se passado. Se aquele tal de Soluço quisesse podia ter feito o dragão matá-la ali mesmo, mas pelo contrário, ele fez com que o dragão _não_ a atacasse. Se os vikings realmente quisessem dominar a Escócia o rapaz não teria perdido a oportunidade de tomá-la como prisioneira, mas não o fez, mal pareceu reconhecer seu nome.

Será que deveria contar ao pai o que viu? Será que estava se superestimando? Ou será que o rapaz simplesmente deixara que ela fosse embora? Não tentou segui-la, afinal.

Ótimo. Fora para a floresta para esquecer-se de seus problemas e apenas voltou com mais alguns.

-x-

**N/A: **Originalmente essa fic seria postada de uma vez só (e sem esse título), mas como a vida é bela, a fic está atualmente com 12 páginas e não se aproximando do meio, resolvi dar este título e, com a permissão da Buba (Tothless ou Pinguim Sensual-q), dividí-la em capítulos.

Espero que gostem, é minha primeira fic com o universo de Valente e Como Treinar seu Dragão, minha primeira Mericcup (minha alma Jarida sofre enquanto eu a escrevo, mas só um pouco) e quero deixar claro que é o Soluço de Como Treinar seu Dragão 2. Prometo dar mais detalhes sobre ele mais pra frente, para isso ficar bem claro. Hehehe.

E é isso.

Deixem seus recados com críticas e sugestões.

Beijo da tia Tifa (ou Papai Pinguim-q)


	2. Batedores

**Batedores**

Merida retornou ao castelo DunBroch, sorriu para seus pretendentes e deixou Angus em sua baia. Respirando fundo entrou no salão onde seus pais e os líderes dos clãs se encontravam.

- Onde estava, Merida?

Com o rosto impassível a garota se sentou ao lado da mãe.

- Treinando, pai.

- Sua filha está certa! Mandarei que (pretendente gay) treine com você, Merida.

- Tenho certeza que ela gostará mais de treinar com o (pretendente burro), afinal foi ele que ganhou o desafio de clãs há três anos.

- Tecnicamente quem venceu o desafio fui eu. – Sabia que deveria ficar calada, mas quando os três líderes começavam a discutir o seu futuro, se irritava. Muito.

- Vamos agora. Todos sabem que ela prefere a companhia do (pretendente gordo).

E amava ainda mais quando era ignorada. Virando os olhos esperou que seu pai tomasse alguma atitude. Fergus riu alto e colocou as mãos – com um baque surdo – sobre a mesa, Elinor sorria e Merida fingia que não era com ela.

- Não briguem irmãos, ela logo decidirá com quem treinará com frequência.

Antes que mais algum comentário desnecessário fosse feito, a ruiva resolveu que já passara da hora de mudar de assunto.

- Pai, como estão organizados os batedores? Já sabemos onde os vikings estão?

Tinha medo da resposta. Temia que encontrassem Soluço, mas sabia que isso não fazia sentido. Será que era o medo de que o dragão-banguela fizesse algo contra um de seus conterrâneos?

Estavam diante de um mapa da região, já demarcado com o local onde as tropas escocesas se encontravam.

- Ainda não. Acredito que os vikings terão muita dificuldade em transpor as florestas que circundam o castelo. A não ser que venham pelo mar, e então estarão completamente visíveis.

Ou se vierem pelo ar, e então não teremos nenhuma chance. Merida apontou para a floresta depois de observar o mapa por algum tempo.

- Porém, se eles tiverem tempo o suficiente poderão usar a floresta para se aproximarem sem que os percebamos.

O silêncio caiu na sala. Parecia, como várias vezes já havia percebido, que os líderes dos clãs – seu pai incluso – se sentiam melhor quando o assunto era lutar, não planejar.

- Ela está certa, Fergus.

- Por que não organizamos os batedores como Merida disse?

Fergus coçou a sua barba r observou os pontos onde deveria mandar batedores. Pensava em quem deveria mandar, os escoceses gostavam de ação, não de procurar rastros, além do que não havia muitos escoceses que conhecessem tão bem aquela floresta.

- Pai?

Merida chama seu pai delicadamente, parecia perceber perfeitamente o que se passava por dentro da mente dele. Fergus levantou o olhar para a filha.

- Posso liderar os batedores?

Todos sabiam que a garota seria a escolha perfeita, mas havia algo no olhar do ruivo que o impedia de tomar essa decisão.

- Fergus, vamos, você sabe que ela conhece a floresta melhor do que ninguém.

Às vezes Elinor agia de forma estranha. Quem diria que ela é a mesma Elinor que não queria ver sua filhinha com um arco. As coisas realmente mudaram para ser ela a pessoa que insistia em mandar Merida para o perigo iminente.

- Está bem, Merida, os batedores são sua responsabilidade. Tome cuidado.

Com isso a garota sorriu e quebrou o protocolo da reunião dando um abraço no pai.

- Obrigada, pai! Não vou decepcionar vocês!

Ficou definido que Merida, os três filhos dos clãs e mais alguns escoceses seriam os batedores, sendo que a garota lideraria o grupo. A ruiva saiu correndo da sala, pensando em como faria para liderar os batedores, ao entrar em seu quarto, posicionou-se em frente ao espelho e encarou seus olhos. Seu reflexo parecia mais pálido que o normal e tinha um olhar perdido.

- O que você está pensando em fazer, Merida?

O reflexo não lhe deu respostas, então deitou-se em sua cama e deixou que seus pensamentos vagassem para o encontro que teve na floresta e o que – diabos – faria caso encontrasse o viking e seu dragão novamente.

O sono lhe veio como um velho amigo, permitindo que descansasse por toda a noite sem nenhum sonho para incomodá-la. Acordou revigorada e com um plano quase totalmente traçado. Vestiu-se, tomou o arco em mãos, encontrou um mapa das redondezas que não estivesse sendo usado e saiu para encontrar os batedores. Seus batedores.

- Bom dia batedores, vamos ao plano.

Evitou manter contato visual com os três filhos e começou a explicar seu plano, onde cada um dos batedores deveria se posicionar e qual seção da floresta iriam explorar. Ficou decidido que de 3 em 3 horas iriam se encontrar na clareira dos marcos para passarem as informações entre si e de onde um dos lutadores de seu pai iria manter os líderes informados do que descobrissem.

Obviamente selecionou para si a parte da floresta onde encontrara com o viking, esperando – talvez ansiosamente – que ele continuasse no mesmo lugar, mesmo sabendo que a possibilidade não seria lá tão grande, afinal seu dragão voava. Às vezes se parabenizava pelo plano com tamanha possibilidade de falhas, mas era a única coisa que poderia fazer, além de esperar que nenhum outro batedor encontrasse com os vikings antes.

- Entenderam?

Recebeu confirmações de todos e cada um montou seu cavalo – menos o (pretendente gordo) que não gostava de cavalos (e o sentimento era recíproco) – e partiu para sondar a sua área. Angus já parecia saber para onde ia, batendo os cascos e resfolegando a cada metro ganho.

- Vamos, Angus. Você consegue ser mais silencioso que isso.

O cavalo pareceu relinchar – de irritação – e continuou com mais calma e silencioso. Seguia pelo mesmo caminho no qual treinava com seu arco, porém hoje não seria apenas pelo ar lúdico da coisa. Sabia que poderia estar entrando em uma armadilha, ou talvez apenas se arriscando à toa.

Ao se aproximar do local onde encontrara o tal Soluço, respirou fundo e certificou-se que seu arco estava armado e tinha flechas de sobra em sua aljava. Contrariando toda a cautela usada até então, comandou que Angus se aproximasse da linha limite de árvores e saiu no gramado, a marca de onde o dragão deitou no dia anterior ainda visível.

Apeou do cavalo e procurou por algum tempo algum tipo de trilha que pudesse seguir, mas, como havia previsto, não havia nenhuma. Nenhum sinal de movimentação – fora dos passos dados por ela e pelo viking – além da presença nítida do dragão. Sentou-se no meio do gramado, observando a vista – a cachoeira de fogo bem próxima – e resolveu que talvez, apenas talvez, devesse aceitar que eles não apareceriam ali e continuar com seu trabalho.

Após alguns minutos – que para ela pareceram segundos – decidiu que iria subir ao topo da cascata de fogo. Já fizera aquilo por incontáveis vezes e sabia que Angus se manteria próximo à cascata, provavelmente reprovando sua atitude, e beberia água o suficiente para descansar seus músculos.

Estava se aproximando do topo quando percebeu uma mancha em sua visão periférica. Só podia ser sua sorte mesmo, esperava que conseguisse terminar a subida e que não fosse atacada antes do final do percurso.

- Wow! Você é mesmo corajosa, Merida.

O timbre rouco do viking lançou um arrepio por seu corpo, que logo foi creditado ao vento e à água que caía à sua volta. A garota apenas sorriu com o elogio e esperou que o dragão pousasse ao seu lado.

- Eu não tentaria subir essa rocha mesmo se tivesse minhas duas pernas.

Com um suspiro a ruiva deixou as armas no chão e se sentou, esperando que o cavaleiro descesse de seu dragão. Assim que se viu sem seu domador, Banguela se jogou no ar e se aproximou perigosamente de Angus.

- Ele não fará mal ao meu cavalo, não é?

Soluço lançou um olhar preocupado para os dois, mas sorriu e acentiu com a cabeça.

- Não. Ele sabe que para você, o cavalo é seu dragão.

Não que a frase realmente fizesse sentido, mas acalmou o coração da garota. Ficaram então se encarando por algum tempo, enquanto ouviam o som calmante da cascata e cavalo e dragão se "comunicarem".

Merida estava ansiosa por encher o viking de perguntas, mas estava decidida a esperar. Quem ficasse mais tempo calado teria o comando daquela conversa.

- Então...

O que aparentemente não passara pela cabeça do viking. Será que ela realmente deveria estar ali, tentando conversar com o inimigo?

- Então?

O rapaz coçou a cabeça, nitidamente tímido, e continuou.

- Por que escalou a pedra?

Não seria sua primeira escolha de pergunta, mas deu de ombros e apontou para o horizonte.

- Digamos que eu gosto da vista.

A boca de Soluço se abriu um pouco, incrédulo.

- Você arrisca a sua vida subindo nesse mísero pedaço de pedra apenas pela vista?

Merida sorriu de canto e apontou as nuvens.

- É uma vista e tanto.

Eles trocaram um sorriso e o viking não pôde deixar de contar – um pouquinho – de vantagem.

- Não se compara com voar em um dragão.

E como se fosse a deixa, Banguela deu um rasante sobre eles, batendo na água da cascata e os molhando.

- Imagino... – Ela respirou fundo, seria muito arriscado perguntar o número de vikings, ou quantos têm dragões? Ela só podia supor, mas antes que pudesse perguntar algo foi interrompida pelo rapaz.

- Eu poderia te mostrar.

A garota encarava o sorriso calmo do viking incrédula. Seria algum tipo de plano? Estava desconfiada praticamente da sua própria sombra, mas o rapaz transmitia uma paz, uma segurança que a estava – lenta e paulatinamente – desarmando.

Queria mais que tudo aceitar, voar parecia simplesmente maravilhoso! Mas tinha receio, sabia que tudo poderia ir por água abaixo – literalmente – caso tomasse alguma decisão precipitada.

Respirou fundo e levantou o olhar séria para Soluço.

- Você... Realmente não tem medo de que eu seja sua inimiga?

Ele deu de ombros e apenas a encarou sorrindo de canto.

- Não é como se você fosse a princesa da Escócia, não é mesmo?

Sentiu um leve tom de ironia nas palavras dele, mas não pôde evitar rir, recebendo um olhar divertido do viking, Merida suspirou.

- Então você sabe quem eu sou...

O vento bateu em seu rosto, levantando seu cabelo por todos os lados. Mal percebeu o toque da mão de Soluço em seus cabelos.

- Não tinham dito que era tão...

Seus olhares se cruzaram e se sustentaram por um tempo indefinido. O dragão soltou um rosnado, tirando o casal de seu momento hipnótico.

Merida levantou os olhos para o sol e soltou um palavrão.

- Estou atrasada.

A garota apenas se levantou e começou a descida. Banguela sobrevoou a pedra, buscando Soluço e planando ao lado de Merida.

- Carona?

- Não, obrigada.

Logo chegaram ao chão e Merida montou Angus, preparando-se para correr.

- Espere!

A voz ansiosa do viking a fez olhar para trás.

- Quando eu a verei novamente?

Deu de ombros.

- Amanhã, talvez.

O sorriso que o rapaz lançou, balançou seu coração, mas ignorou.

- Até amanhã, princesa.

Durante todo o percurso até a clareira dos antigos deuses permaneceu pensando no que ocorrera. O que foi aquele aperto em seu peito? Não estaria se tornando muito amigável com o viking, estaria?

Aproximando-se da clareira fez Angus diminuir o passo, ainda mais preocupada do que o normal. O que diria se questionassem o seu atraso? Respirou fundo e adentrou a clareira, percebendo ser a única ali. Estaria tão atrasada que a reunião já ocorrera?

Mal pôde conter sua alegria e alívio quando ouviu os cascos dos cavalos se aproximando da clareira. Observou quando os seus batedores adentraram a clareira e se aproximaram. Nenhum vira nada de diferente, apenas os animais da floresta, um ou outro Will'o'Wisp, mas nenhum deles teve a coragem de segui-los.

- Certo, Grizel, por favor, leve o que encontramos para nossos líderes.

A garota loira acenou com a cabeça e se dirigiu à fortaleza DunBroch. Enquanto os batedores – e cavalos –, cansados, se dirigiram com calma para o acampamento. Agradecia aos deuses por não ter se entregado, não ter perdido a reunião e por ninguém desconfiar de nada.


	3. Maldição

**Maldição**

Os dias se seguiam sempre da mesma forma. Os batedores se encontravam na clareira, partiam para cada parte da floresta, Merida iria para a cascata de fogo e aguardaria a chegada de Soluço e Banguela, conversariam por um tempo, desafiariam-se em algum tipo de luta, discutiriam o tamanho de suas florestas, do mar, contariam algumas histórias e, quando chegava a hora, separavam-se, cada qual seguindo o seu caminho.

Já estava acostumada a chegar na clareira e encontrar os batedores sempre com as mesmas falas, ninguém encontrara nenhum viking, mesmo expandindo a área de busca. Estavam começando a se cansar da rotina, mas obedeceriam as ordens dos líderes e da princesa.

Após uma semana, Merida já não se preocupava que seus batedores encontrassem algo. Aparentemente, pela direção que Soluço sempre aparecia, eles estavam longe, muito depois do antigo castelo de Mor'du.

Um arrepio percorria sua espinha sempre que se lembrava de Mor'du, mas já se passaram 3 anos. Seu aniversário de 19 anos se aproximava e com ele a decisão de quem seria seu futuro marido.

Estava estressada. Antes de sair do castelo para continuar sua rotina diária como batedora – ninguém desconfiava que estava, na verdade, se encontrando com um viking – seus pais e os líderes dos clãs reuniram-se com seus filhos e vieram lembrá-la que logo o dia chegaria e que a escolha deveria ser feita.

- Isso é tão injusto! – Estava com tanta raiva que ignorou, pela primeira vez, a cascata e ficou apenas atirando com seu arco em um alvo improvisado.

A raiva era palpável ao seu redor, suas flechas acertavam o centro do alvo e já partira flechas sem conta. Ignorava o mundo ao seu redor e apenas atirava, tentando – em vão – tirar todo o ódio de dentro de si.

Sabia o que aconteceria caso não conseguisse se acalmar, então lutava contra o ódio dentro de si. Lutava porque não queria – nunca – repetir o que aconteceu há 3 anos.

- Você parece nervosa hoje, Rida...

A voz levemente rouca de Soluço fazia milagres em Merida. Ela sabia que isso só podia significar uma coisa: estava gostando do rapaz. Virou-se, ainda séria e observou o rapaz descer de seu dragão. Sempre se impressionava com a armadura de couro que ele usava – e agradecia a todos os deuses sempre que ele tirava aquele capacete horroroso, revelando um rosto que só podia ser caracterizado como lindo.

- Digamos que estou irritada.

E seu sorriso brotou facilmente em seus lábios. Ah, o sorriso do rapaz. Derretia o coração da garota em segundos, mas ela nunca assumiria isso para ele.

- Desculpe a demora, princesa, mas não consegui vir mais cedo...

A garota finalmente sorriu e sentou-se, escorando as costas na árvore atrás de si.

- E é claro que meus problemas todos giram em torno de você, não é, viking?

- E não giram, escocesa?

Sem conseguir se conter, deu uma gargalhada enquanto Soluço sentava-se ao seu lado. Banguela e Angus, após todo esse tempo, criaram uma certa amizade e estavam, no momento, rolando na grama. Os donos ficaram em silêncio, apenas observando a amizade – talvez dita impossível – entre seus animais. O moreno se aproximou um pouco mais da ruiva, encostando seu ombro no dela e empurrando-a de leve.

- E então? Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

A garota permaneceu por alguns instantes em silêncio, não era um assunto que ansiasse por compartilhar com alguém, ainda mais com Soluço, mas... Sentia ainda um resquício do ódio fervilhando em seu peito, e antes que pudesse perceber estava contando a história que sua mãe vivia repetindo: a lenda dos quatro irmãos.

Enquanto contava a história lembrou-se de Mor'du, sentiu o arrepio que sempre percorria seu corpo e, estranhamente, sentiu-se segura. Soluço permaneceu em silêncio durante toda a história, mas segurou a mão de Merida em algum momento e não a soltou mais.

- E isso significa que eu não posso tomar a minha decisão egoísta, mesmo que seja a única coisa que eu realmente queira...

Soluço apertou a mão de Merida e a fez levantar o rosto para ele.

- Sei que é uma história importante para vocês, mas nem sempre você deve se deixar guiar por histórias. – Ele deu um sorriso de canto enquanto observava os olhos claros de sua companheira – Existem momentos em que deve escrever sua própria história.

Ela não conseguiu deixar de sorrir e acariciar a mão que segurava a sua.

- Você diz isso, mas não sabe quais são as implicações dos meus atos. Não sabe o que eu fiz... O que eu devo fazer...

- Mas sei que é uma pessoa formidável, corajosa, bela e decidida. Não há motivos para temer tomar as rédeas de sua vida.

Um leve rubor tomou as bochechas de Merida enquanto ela observava Soluço. O rapaz, talvez decidido a mostrar que ela podia escrever sua própria história, começou a contar como começou sua carreira como treinador de dragões. Quem diria que os vikings pudessem criar laços com os seres que mais odiavam? Será que isso podia significar que eles tinham uma chance?

Calma... Eles? Quem eram eles? Ela já estava considerando que eram um casal? Como podia pensar em algo tão insano assim, sendo que ele nunca se mostrou nada mais do que um perfeito cavalheiro? Ela não poderia começar a analisar demais os pequenos atos dele, o motivo pelo qual ele gostava de segurar sua mão ao se sentarem juntos, ou de como ele sorria de canto, ou talvez como olhava dentro dos olhos toda vez que conversavam. Não... Ela não podia ler demais nesses atos porque Soluço era um perfeito cavalheiro. Viking, mas ainda cavalheiro.

- Rida?

- Eles querem que eu escolha um marido!

A garota tapou a boca com a mão e desviou o olhar. Não conseguia encarar os olhos verdes arregalados de seu amigo. Soluço permaneceu sem reação, apenas encarando a garota enquanto ela se levantava e se aproximava de Angus, que percebendo o estado em que ela se encontrava se levantou e relinchou baixinho.

Ela estava se odiando. Por que, pelos deuses, por que ela tinha que ter falado justo isso para Soluço? Ele não tem nada a ver com o seu problema, e não é como se ele pudesse encontrar uma solução, não é mesmo? Era esperar demais que um rapaz gentil, bonito, inteligente, cavalheiro e forte tenha se apaixonado por ela em questão de dias.

Sentia as lágrimas começarem a queimar em seus olhos. Não podia se permitir chorar na frente dele, nunca se perdoaria se fizesse isso. Angus cutucou seu ombro e abraçou o pescoço do cavalo, preparando-se para montar, fugir e nunca mais se encontrar com o viking, quando sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido em um abraço apertado.

- Fuja comigo.

Merida não podia acreditar nas palavras que ouvia. Tinha certeza que era a voz de Soluço, nunca poderia confundí-la. Ele estaria mesmo..?

- Você não precisa ficar aqui, não precisamos ir pra frente com essa guerra. – Ele exalava confiança – Fuja comigo.

- Soluço... Aqui é a minha terra, minha família... – Sua voz estava rouca pelo esforço para não chorar – Meu lar. Não posso simplesmente fugir.

Soluço a fez encará-lo, estava sério, como nunca antes Merida o tinha visto.

- E você quer que eu fique parado enquanto você se casa com algum idiota?

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que o coração da ruiva se despedaçasse. Por que os deuses eram tão cruéis? Por que a fizeram se apaixonar pelo seu inimigo?

- Obrigada... – Havia um sorriso por entre as lágrimas que corriam pelo rosto da garota – Eu ansiava por escutar essas palavras...

Eles se abraçaram fortemente, Merida entrelaçou suas mãos atrás do pescoço do rapaz e acariciou delicadamente seus cabelos. Os olhos verdes encaravam os azuis e sentiam o coração disparado. A respiração dos dois se tornou rápida, ofegante, não conseguiam mais segurar o que sentiam.

Os lábios se aproximaram vagarosamente, quase lento o suficiente para machucar diante de tanto desejo, quando se tocaram o beijo foi inocente, delicado e curioso. Soluço envolveu a cintura da ruiva e apertava-a contra seu corpo. Seus lábios se encaixavam perfeitamente, logo suas línguas começaram a se tocar, explorando a boca um do outro, tentando com afinco transmitir todo o amor, o desejo e a paixão desenfreada que sentiam um pelo outro.

Até que um rugido foi ouvido na clareira.

Uma garota loira, vestida para a guerra pousou seu dragão próximo de Banguela, correu para o casal e puxou os cabelos de Merida.

- Então é isso que você faz sempre que some, Soluço?! Fica aos beijos com qualquer escocesinha de meia tigela?!

Era possível palpar a raiva da garota. Seu dragão rugia enquanto encarava Banguela, como se o desafiasse a fazer alguma coisa. Angus havia empinado e correu para a floresta.

- Astrid, largue a Merida!

Os olhos de Astrid se arregalaram ao reconhecer o nome da garota.

- Você tem se atracado com a princesa?! Soluço! Sabe que temos ordens para capturar a família real.

- Eu nunca concordei com essa guerra, Astrid. Não importa o que você, a vila ou meu pai digam. Eu não deixarei que você a machuque.

Astrid foi tomada por um ódio que nunca sentira antes. Soltou os cabelos de Merida apenas para entrelaçar suas mãos no pescoço da garota e começar a apertar, esganando-a.

- Veremos o que fará sobre isso. – E antes que Soluço pudesse fazer algo ela o encarou e disse em voz alta – Se eu não posso tê-lo, ninguém pode!

Merida sentia que logo perderia a consciência. Seus pulmões não estavam recebendo o ar que necessitavam para manter sua mente funcionando, a besta sobre controle. Sem conseguir pensar em mais nada apenas sussurrou uma palavra enquanto encarava Soluço.

- ...Fuja...

Soluço sacou sua adaga, tentando entender o que Merida disse e afastar Astrid da ruiva, mas o dragão da loira se interpôs entre ele e sua treinadora. Banguela rosnava perigosamente para o dragão, porém dragões são dedicados apenas aos seus treinadores, eles fariam tudo o que pudessem para salvar e proteger aqueles que eram seus companheiros.

Merida já não conseguia raciocinar, tentava em vão soltar as mãos que seguravam seu pescoço. Podia sentir o ódio animal se espalhando por todo o seu corpo, a dor característica da transformação a fez soluçar e apenas esperava que Soluço não se machucasse.

Sentiu quando seus ossos começaram a se alongar e tornar-se mais fortes, os músculos cresceram e seus olhos azuis, meigos e cheios de vida, tornarem-se nublados pelo desespero e ódio, esquecendo-se de sua parte humana e tornando-se um grande urso marrom sanguinário.

Sem esperar que a loira entendesse o que aconteceu o urso rugiu, jogando-a nas árvores mais atrás. Os dragões se descontrolaram, Banguela não sabia se atacava ou protegia Soluço, o outro dragão tentou morder o urso, mas o mamífero foi mais rápido, dando uma patada com força o suficiente para que o dragão acompanhasse sua treinadora e voasse nas árvores.

Os olhos azuis do urso não denotavam reconhecer ninguém, atacando dragões, humanos e tudo o que havia por perto. Angus entrou cavalgando na clareira, seguido de perto pelo (pretendente gay), que não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos.

- Merida!

Banguela soltou seu ataque na boca do dragão de Astrid, fazendo com que dragão e treinadora sumissem em direção ao acampamento viking. Soluço não deu um passo para montar seu dragão, que o encarava sem acreditar, apenas encarando o urso que se aproximava rugindo e atacando o chão à sua frente.

- Merida?

O (pretendente gay) galopou até o moreno, tirando-o do caminho de Merida. O urso correu então para a floresta e os dois rapazes ficaram se encarando.

- Sugiro que você vá embora, viking.

- O que aconteceu com Merida?

O (pretendente gay) suspirou e encarou o caminho que Merida havia tomado. Precisava alcançá-la antes que ela se acalmasse o suficiente para voltar ao normal. Voltou o olhar para Soluço e suspirou novamente.

- Há 3 anos, Merida amaldiçoou sua mãe, tentando fugir de suas obrigações. Quando ela conseguiu quebrar a maldição todos acreditamos que as coisas voltariam ao normal, mas a maldição voltou-se contra ela. – Sabia que estava contando apenas o necessário para que o viking entendesse, mas sabia o que ele significava para Merida, já os tinha visto juntos – Sempre que ela se descontrola com raiva ou quando é atacada, Merida transforma-se em urso.

O rapaz montado em seu cavalo e Angus seguiram o caminho feito pelo urso, deixando na clareira um rapaz incrédulo e seu dragão. O que aconteceria agora, só os deuses poderiam saber.


	4. Desespero

**Desespero**

O urso correu pela floresta, não aparentava ter um objetivo, mas aos poucos a consciência humana conseguia guiar os passos da besta até o círculo de pedras – o lugar mais seguro para ele no momento. A cada passo dado em direção ao círculo de pedras a garota podia se sentir mais em controle do corpo descomunal do animal.

Seus passos vacilaram, não conseguia acreditar que atacara Soluço, que dera lugar para o monstro e que agora nada mais poderia impedir a guerra. Não acreditava que beijara o viking, que o que sentia era correspondido. Como poderia encontrá-lo novamente? Não conseguia pensar em como conseguiria se forçar a encarar o (pretendente gay), quanto mais encarar Soluço, agora que ele vira o monstro dentro de si.

Recostou-se contra uma das pedras – a pedra que matara Mor'du – e cobrira sua cabeça, rugindo de dor e tristeza. Não havia mais nada a fazer, não havia futuro. Desejava nada além de que seu desespero chegasse ao fim. E mais uma vez se perguntou porque não acabava com tudo, porque continuava tentando.

Ouviu os cascos de cavalos ao longe e não conseguiu impedir que a besta rugisse, irritada, apenas esforçou-se para mantê-la quieta, esperando que seu coração se acalmasse o suficiente para voltar ao normal. Encarou com seus olhos azuis a entrada de Angus e o (pretendente gay) na clareira, seguidos pelos outros cavaleiros que se assustaram com a presença do urso ali.

O (pretendente gay) se aproximou do urso, trazia um tipo de lençol que jogou sobre os ombros do animal. Novamente as patas do animal cobriram sua cabeça e soluços irromperam pela sua garganta. Vagarosamente sua transformação se revertia e sentia as lágrimas deixando seus olhos. Tudo o que não queria era ter que explicar o que acontecera, encarar os olhos do (pretendente gay) e perceber que não havia uma saída para seu futuro.

- O que houve com a Merida?

Sem tirar os olhos da garota-urso, o (pretendente gay) respondeu com a voz clara.

- Ela encontrou alguns vikings e foi atacada, o urso tomou conta de seu corpo.

- E por que você não foi ajudá-la?!

- Quando eu a encontrei ela já estava se transformando, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, apenas tirei Angus de perto dela e procurei algo para ajudá-la quando voltasse.

Sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvia, permitiu que ele a ajudasse a se levantar. Segurando fortemente o lençol em volta de seu corpo, permitiu-se um momento de fraqueza e foi abraçada pelo (pretendente gay).

- Grizel, avise aos líderes o que aconteceu e que os vikings se aproximam pelo norte*. Vou ficar aqui com Merida até ela se acalmar mais um pouco, os outros podem ir.

Os outros pretendentes não queriam deixá-los, mas logo continuaram seu caminho até o castelo, pretendendo deixar o caminho livre para que Merida voltasse ao castelo sem nenhum empecilho. Tudo o que ela não precisava agora era que as pessoas perguntassem o que acontecera.

- Eu... – A voz de Merida estava fraca, não conseguia encarar os olhos do (pretendente gay).

- Não se preocupe, Merida. Eu não direi nada sobre os seus encontros com aquele viking.

O susto foi grande, o encarou sem acreditar no que ele dissera. Como ele poderia saber dos seus encontros com Soluço? Será que ele a seguiu? Será que ele sabe..?

- Como..?

O rapaz deu um meio sorriso e segurou a mão livre de Merida com carinho.

- Digamos que não foi a primeira a chegar na clareira em um dos dias de nosso serviço e que eu fui procurá-la. Vi como vocês gostam da presença um do outro e não achei que seria necessário incomodá-la.

- Mas... Macintosh...

Eles finalmente se encaravam, Merida notou que faltava algo no olhar dele.

- Merida, há três anos você lutou contra todos os antigos costumes de nosso país para se casar por amor. Isso significa que nós, seus pretendentes, também temos o direito de escolher quem amamos como esposa.

A ruiva tinha certeza que estava boquiaberta. Isso só podia significar que o seu (pretendente gay) na verdade não era o _seu_ (pretendente gay).

- Macintosh! Você não sabe o quanto isso me alegra!

O rapaz sorriu tranquilo e permaneceram alguns instantes apenas felizes de estarem na companhia um do outro, até que um pensamento cruzou a mente de Merida.

- Seu pai... ele não sabe, não é mesmo?

O jovem Macintosh deu de ombros, soltando a mão de Merida e se aproximando de seu grande cavalo marrom.

- Ele nem sonha.

O sorriso indecente que o rapaz lançou sobre si a fez entender exatamente o que ele queria dizer. Suspirou e se aproximou de Angus.

- Ok, eu não falarei nada sobre a _sua_ namorada.

- E eu não falarei nada sobre o _seu_ viking.

Montaram e começaram o seu caminho até o castelo DunBroch. Após vários metros de silêncio o rapaz finalmente disse algo.

- Mas realmente acho que devíamos contar sobre aqueles lagartos gigantes...

- São dragões... – Tinha certeza que Macintosh estava com o mesmo olhar incrédulo que ela mostrara quando conheceu Banguela.

E foi nesse momento que a ruiva se xingou mentalmente. Tinha tanto que deveria contar para os líderes, mas parecia que mais ainda deveria ser mantido em segredo. Por quê, deuses, por que eram tão cruéis?

Os líderes dos clãs já os esperavam no castelo. Elinor apenas conseguiu que deixassem Merida em paz por tempo o suficiente para que ela colocasse uma roupa decente.

- Você está bem, filha?

- Estou, mãe.

Não queria ver seu pai, ou outro líder. Não queria encarar os olhos preocupados de sua mãe. Não queria fazer nada além de deitar-se em sua cama e chorar até seu coração se satisfazer e dormir – de preferência para sempre. Apenas soltou um suspiro e dirigiu-se à sala do trono.

- Merida, que história é essa de ser atacada por vikings?

Nunca se decepcionava com seu pai, direto e sem o menor toque.

- Estava me aproximando da cascata de fogo, quando um casal de vikings me interceptaram. – Tinha que tomar cuidado, não podia dar mais informação que os deixaria desconfiados e nem menos informação do que o necessário para se protegerem. Sentia-se caminhando no fio de uma navalha.

- E eles simplesmente a atacaram? – a voz de Dingwall a retirou de seus pensamentos.

- Primeiro perguntaram quem eu era... – seus pensamentos estavam à mil, precisava convencê-los do perigo sem expôr seu envolvimento.

- E você simplesmente respondeu? – a incredulidade estava presente na voz de MacGuffin.

- Obviamente que ela não respondeu, minha filha não seria tão inocente assim!

Estava prestes a desistir de contar o que acontecera visto que os líderes pareciam apenas ansiosos em começar uma luta – contra quem quer que fosse. Sua mãe chamou a atenção dos líderes com um olhar de indiferença.

- Se vocês parassem de interromper Merida, ela com certeza já teria nos contado tudo o que aconteceu.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi quase palpável. A ruiva apenas deu um meio sorriso para a mãe, respirou fundo e continuou sua história.

- Quando eu me recusei a responder, a viking se adiantou dizendo que eu só podia ser da família real, mas o viking disse que seria arriscado caso não fosse. – não podia dizer que Soluço a protegeu, muito menos que conhecia o viking, e nem sonhava em dizer que estava apaixonada por ele. – Foi nesse momento que eles começaram a discutir e vieram para cima de mim.

Continuou a história antes que alguém a interrompesse, ou perdesse a coragem de continuar falando.

- Antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo, ela havia me tirado de cima do cavalo e me puxava para a besta que cavalgava. O urso, então, tomou poder de meu corpo, me transformei, lutei e fugi. Foi nesse momento que o jovem Macintosh me seguiu e me trouxe em segurança até o castelo.

Olhou para o jovem ao seu lado que tomou a palavra, livrando-a de mais constrangimento.

- Permaneci na floresta, mas ao escutar o urro do urso vindo da direção que Merida havia ido imaginei o que podia ter acontecido. Ao chegar nos limites da floresta a vi correr em direção ao círculo de pedras, entrei na clareira para pegar Angus, já que não tinha sinais de nenhum inimigo. Eles já se dirigiam para o norte.

Os líderes ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, apenas encarando os dois jovens à sua frente. Até que Fergus coçou sua barba.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza que eles seguiram para o norte se não tinha sinal deles quando saiu da floresta?

- Realmente isso não faz sentido, filho. O que vocês não estão nos dizendo.

Os jovens se encararam e suspiraram.

- É que ainda não acreditamos no que vimos...

- Eles estavam voando.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi mortal. Durou pouco, já que Dingwall e MacGuffin começaram a rir, sendo seguidos por todos na sala.

- Voando? Vikings voando!

- Não estamos mentindo, pai! Eu os vi voando.

- Vamos, vamos, jovem Macintosh. Não pode esperar que acreditemos que os vikings, de alguma forma, consigam voar.

- Mas é simplesmente aceitável a princesa da Escócia se transformar em um urso. – A voz de Merida estava carregada do mais puro gelo. – Eu acho que há três anos eu provei que magia existe, mesmo todos nessa sala não acreditando nela. Será que é tão difícil assim acreditar que existem dragões em algum outro lugar no mundo?

Todos na sala mantiveram o olhar baixo, envergonhados, sem conseguir manter o olhar de Merida.

- Achei que vocês deveriam saber o que vimos para, quem sabe assim, termos alguma chance de vencer essa luta. Se vão apenas rir do que vimos, vou-me embora.

Com isso a garota se dirigiu ao seu quarto onde, finalmente – após trancar a porta -, permitiu-se chorar todo o desespero que sentia. Já não queria saber o que seria desta batalha, apenas queria que tudo acabasse e pudesse voltar à maldita escolha de seu futuro marido.

Tudo era mais simples quando tinha que se preocupar apenas com isso.

-x-

* Estou considerando que o castelo de Mor'du fica ao norte da Escócia.

**N/A:** E mais um capítulo acabado. Espero que vocês tenham gostado dele! ^^~

Agora as coisas já estão se encaminhando para a guerra, é... ela ainda acontecerá. Sowwy.

Beijos da Tia Tifa!


	5. Amizade

**Amizade**

Acordou no dia seguinte ainda se sentindo péssima, mas não podia se esconder para sempre em seu quarto – mesmo sendo a única coisa que realmente quisesse fazer. Seu pai mandou que os batedores seguissem a trilha dos vikings para o norte, seguindo até o antigo castelo de Mor'du.

Queria muito continuar como batedora. Enganava-se – ou tentava se enganar – dizendo que ajudava as tropas escocesas com seu trabalho, mas no fundo do seu peito sabia que apenas queria encontrar Soluço novamente, mesmo temendo isso mais do que tudo.

Como ela e os seus pretendentes foram instruídos a permanecer no acampamento enquanto os escoceses buscavam um bom lugar para lutar, Merida começou a escolher a companhia do jovem Macintosh com mais frequência. Era comum vê-los treinando juntos, caminhando, conversando ou apenas próximos um ao outro. As pessoas começaram a pintar um quadro no qual Merida e Macintosh estariam casados em breve, agradecendo pelo menos isso no tempo de guerra.

Enquanto caminhavam pelas muralhas de DunBroch, Macintosh tentava, em vão, fazer com que Merida se esquecesse do que acontecera há dias na cascata de fogo.

- Vamos, Rida, você não pode continuar pensando apenas nisso.

- E o que eu posso fazer? Não o vejo desde aquele dia... E agora ele sabe que eu não sou normal... – Sua voz estava carregada de frustração – Eu apenas queria vê-lo...

O rapaz deu um sorriso triste, sabia exatamente pelo que Merida estava passando, mas não estava disposto a vê-la sofrer por isso. Percebendo que alguns dos guardas prestavam atenção no que acontecia entre eles, decidiu que estava na hora de dar um pouco mais de corda para os comentários. Tocou delicadamente o braço da ruiva, que não se afastou e aceitou a carícia enquanto o jovem sussurrava em seu ouvido.

- Você ainda o verá. Acredite nisso. – Com um sorriso sarcástico cruzando seu rosto fez com que Merida o encarasse – Não acha extremamente hilário os comentários que têm sido feitos acerca de nós? Se eu não soubesse exatamente o que acontece entre nós dois, acreditaria piamente que nos veríamos casados em poucos dias.

Seu comentário conseguiu arrancar um leve sorriso de Merida, que o empurrou gentilmente antes de virar-se e correr.

- Não se eu puder impedir, Macintosh!

E aos risos começaram a se perseguir, recebendo alguns olhares de inveja e alegria.

Sim, sabiam que estavam enganando a tudo e a todos, mas precisavam desse momento de descontração entre eles. Já não podiam ajudar nos preparativos para a guerra e cada um sabia o quanto era exaustivo ter segredos que não podiam compartilhar com ninguém.

Merida e Macintosh desenvolveram uma amizade através da necessidade, porém não conseguiriam dizer como eram suas vidas antes dessa amizade. Ela tornou-se cara e tão presente entre eles que não suportariam perdê-la.

É claro que isso não significava que os jantares, quando todos os clãs se reuniam, era uma coisa que agradasse a eles.

- Eu fico tão feliz que _finalmente_ tenha feito a sua escolha, Merida – Macintosh tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha enquanto tentava se servir de um pernil de javali – Eu tenho certeza que o jovem Macintosh irá te fazer muito feliz.

Merida deu um sorriso amarelo enquanto respirou fundo e se concentrou na comida à sua frente, balançando minimamente sua cabeça e arrancando um sorriso do rapaz ao seu lado.

- Ora vamos, Macintosh, não coloque a carruagem na frente dos cavalos. – MacGuffin sorriu e começou a disputar o pernil com Macintosh – Todos sabem que Merida só é amiga de seu filho. Isso não significa que Duncan* está fora do páreo.

- Ou Wee. – Dingwall já devorava uma coxa de frango.

MacGuffin e Macintosh trocaram um olhar raivoso antes de conseguirem dividir o pernil igualmente.

- Verdade, verdade, mas dizem por aí que eles são inseparáveis. Caso se procure Aidan* ou Merida é certo que serão encontrados juntos.

A ruiva já estava perdendo a paciência. Como se não bastasse que seus pais insistissem que deveria decidir logo com quem se casaria, ainda tinham que conversar como se ela não estivesse presente? De verdade?

Respirando fundo mais uma vez, preparava-se para dar um sermão naqueles velhos, mas sua mãe foi um pouco mais rápida.

- Vamos agora, amigos, estamos tentando ter um jantar civilizado – "ou o mais civilizado possível, considerando a quantidade de escocêses juntos" o pensamento fez Merida sorrir sozinha – Que tal se deixarmos estes assuntos constrangedores para depois?

E todos sabiam que não era uma sugestão, era uma ordem. As palavras de Elinor nunca eram ignoradas e Merida nunca foi tão grata à mãe. Passaram o resto do jantar brincando uns com os outros, brigando algumas vezes e, depois de algumas horas, pode-se dizer que o jantar fora um sucesso.

Merida se retirou para seu quarto, ansiava pela solidão ao mesmo tempo em que a temia. A lua já ia alta no céu quando escutou um barulho vindo do corredor. Levantou-se da cama, vestiu seu vestido mais leve e pegou seu arco e flechas, afinal, melhor prevenir que remediar, não?

Abriu a porta de seu quarto vagarosamente, evitando, assim, que as dobradiças rangessem. Viu Aidan vindo pé ante pé em sua direção. O rapaz assustou-se com a sua presença na porta, deu um sorriso e, sinalizando para que fizesse silêncio, a chamou para acompanhá-lo.

Curiosa, seguiu seu amigo por todo o corredor, desceram as escadas e passaram pela cozinha, alcançando o pátio externo do castelo DunBroch.

- Aidan, o que..?

O rapaz apenas a fez novamente ficar em silêncio e continuaram seguindo para o portão lateral da muralha. Ao saírem do local onde estavam, Merida pôde ver Angus e Logan* esperando.

- Vamos, temos que correr um pouco. Acho que já ficamos muito tempo presos nesse castelo, não acha?

Sem saber o que dizer, Merida apenas sorriu e montou, seguindo o grande cavalo marrom de Aidan pela floresta.

Deixou que seus sentidos fossem tomados pelos sons noturnos da floresta. Nunca iria assumir para alguém, mas realmente se sentia presa no castelo e Aidan a estava ajudando a relaxar.

Claro que, quando abriu os olhos e viu o caminho que seguiam, sabia exatamente para onde estavam indo. Olhou sem entender para o moreno que mantinha o sorriso no rosto e o silêncio – que estava começando a irritar Merida.

- Aidan...

Chegaram à cascata de fogo, é claro que a clareira estava vazia e, por conta do frio, uma fina camada de névoa envolvia a pedra que Merida tanto gostava de escalar. Apearam e apenas observaram os movimentos da névoa, as estrelas e ouviam o barulho que a água fazia ao cair.

- Eu sei o quanto esse lugar é importante pra você, não apenas pela lenda da cascata, mas porque foi aqui que o encontrou, não é?

A ruiva apenas ficou em silêncio, abraçando a si mesma e observando as estrelas pouco visíveis.

- Eu sempre me impressionei pela cascata, Aidan. – soltou um suspiro e continuou – Meu pai sempre me contou histórias dos antigos reis, de como eles só eram realmente considerado reis depois que subiam ao topo do Dente de Crone e bebiam da Cascata de Fogo ao pôr do sol...

Levantou o olhar até onde sabia estar o topo do Dente sem realmente conseguir vê-lo e sorriu.

- Sempre quis escalá-lo e, há três anos, finalmente consegui reunir coragem o suficiente para fazê-lo. Sinceramente, nunca me senti tão viva!

O rapaz encarou os olhos da garota e sorriu.

- Então é por isso que você escala essa pedra... – a voz rouca de Soluço atraiu o olhar assustado dos dois escoceses, o viking apenas caminhou até eles, sentando-se – porque quer se sentir viva.

Os olhos de Merida se encheram de lágrimas e, segurando-se, continuou sentada, apenas encarando os olhos verdes do viking à sua frente. Aidan se levanta e se espreguiça.

- Eu prometi que você voltaria a vê-lo, Rida... – o rapaz sussurrou antes de se aproximar de Logan, montar e partir, deixando o casal sentado, se encarando.

Viking e escocesa permaneceram se encarando, em silêncio, banhados pela parca luz da lua e das estrelas. Soluço sorria timidamente e Merida tinha em seu rosto um misto de surpresa, alegria e medo.

Um arrepio fez com que a garota tremesse e, finalmente, houve um movimento entre eles. Soluço se levantou e se sentou ao lado de Merida, abraçando-a.

- As noites aqui na Escócia sabem ser frias...

A ruiva voltou a tremer e Soluço começou a gentilmente acariciar seus braços. Levou um susto quando Merida segurou com força em seu colete.

- Rida..?

As lágrimas logo tomaram os olhos azuis da garota, soluçava tentando respirar enquanto um choro desesperado encontrou vazão. Todo seu medo, desespero, dor, tristeza, alegria e amor finalmente conseguiram encontrar uma saída e seu coração parecia que ia explodir.

- Eu acreditei que nunca mais iria vê-lo... Que não iria querer mais me encontrar...

Sussurrava as palavras que tanto temia serem verdade. Afinal, como alguém poderia aceitar o monstro dentro de si?

- Não houve um dia em que eu não voltasse aqui, Rida. – colocou uma mecha do cabelo da garota atrás de sua orelha e encarou aqueles olhos marejados – Por que achou que não iria vê-la mais?

Um sorriso lentamente começou a se formar no rosto da ruiva, aparentemente não fora a única a sofrer com a separação. Foram longos dias sem encontrar-se. Era muito grata a Aidan, ele se tornara seu melhor amigo, seu cúmplice.

- E porque iria querer? Agora sabe o que eu sou... o monstro que vive dentro de mim.

Soluço não conseguiu conter uma risada. Secou as lágrimas que ainda banhavam o rosto de Merida e beijou sua face.

- Não me leve a mal, Rida, mas eu treinei um Fúria da Noite. Um urso não é nada comparado a um dragão.

A garota finalmente sorriu e empurrou o rapaz. Ele aproveitou o momento de distração dela e tomou seus lábios. Agora se abraçavam com necessidade, beijavam-se com todo o ímpeto da separação. Tentavam acalmar um ao outro passando tudo o que sentiam naquele beijo.

Quando se separaram, ofegantes, ele a abraçou apertado. Continuou com as carícias e sussurrou ao ouvido dela o quanto sentiu sua falta. Merida se aninhou em seus braços e, pela primeira vez em dias, quis que o dia não acabasse.

Seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez, brilhantes, turvos pelos sentimentos que transbordavam em seus peitos. Não importava o frio, não importava a noite, não importavam suas raízes ou a guerra iminente. Tudo o que importava estava em seus braços e trocaram, em seus olhares, uma promessa de que não se perderiam um do outro.

Nunca.

Seus olhos brilhavam mais que as estrelas, a névoa encobria tudo ao redor deles. Naquele momento o mundo todo se resumia apenas no outro. Soluço voltou a colocar a mecha de cabelo que cismava em encobrir os olhos azuis de Merida, acariciou sua bochecha e pescoço.

A ruiva se arrepiou sob os toques do viking, fechou os olhos sentindo o seu pulso se acelerando, a adrenalina percorrendo suas veias e o desejo queimar em seu ventre. Ansiava pelos beijos de Soluço e não se decepcionou quando o rapaz tomou seus lábios, sôfrego, ansioso, desesperado.

Suas línguas se digladiaram, explorando e procurando um maior contato entre os dois. Estavam abraçados, suas mãos percorriam o corpo um do outro, as dele percorriam as curvas da garota, as dela já estavam procurando os espaços entre o couro que o rapaz usava – agradecendo mentalmente a ausência da armadura.

Precisaram se afastar para respirar, mas suas mãos não pararam com seus movimentos erráticos. Estavam desesperados, não havia amanhã, não havia guerra, não havia nacionalidades diferentes. Para eles a única coisa existente era o corpo do outro, o desejo que ambos sentiam.

Merida mordeu o lábio inferior de Soluço, seus olhos não se desviaram em nenhum momento. Tinha um sorriso devasso estampado em seus lábios e o rapaz apenas respirou fundo, deixando seu mais irônico sorriso brotar em seus lábios.

Desviou sua atenção para o pescoço descoberto da garota, arrancando suspiros e gemidos com cada beijo, lambida e mordida que dava. Sentiam seus corpos queimando com o sentimento que os dominava, precisavam dar vazão àquilo e precisavam fazê-lo agora.

Afastaram-se apenas por tempo o suficiente para livrarem-se de suas roupas. Suas peles se arrepiando com o frio que os envolvia, seus olhos brilhando cheios de sentimento. Abraçaram-se mais uma vez, beijaram-se e com mais um olhar devasso, entregaram-se um ao outro.

Os movimentos cadenciados do casal os deixavam ofegantes, a cada investida de Soluço, Merida gemia, sentiam o prazer aumentando, o desejo tornando-se palpável. A velocidade e profundidade das investidas aumentavam gradualmente, logo a garota já não conseguia raciocinar, seu corpo era apenas prazer, não conseguia conter os gemidos. O rapaz também gemia, seu corpo vibrava com o aumento da velocidade, sabia que logo alcançariam o clímax juntos.

Beijou os lábios da _sua_ escocesa com sofreguidão, lambeu seu pescoço e distribuiu mordidas por todo o colo, deixando leves marcas avermelhadas por onde sua boca passava. Ela era _sua_ assim como ele era _dela._

Com a chegada do clímax para os dois, Merida chamou o nome de Soluço com sua voz embotada pelo prazer em meio a gemidos. O rapaz sorriu irônico ao abraçá-la e deitar-se ao seu lado.

Não perceberam quando seus animais se aproximaram ou quando a inconsciência pós-gozo os tomou. Apenas sentiam seus corações batendo como um e, caso alguém perguntasse, diriam que o mundo poderia acabar naquele instante, pois o que lhes era mais caro estava em seus braços.

**-x-**

***Duncan:** Filho do clã MacGuffin.

***Aidan: **Filho do clã Macintosh.

***Logan: **Cavalo de Aidan.

***Wee Dingwall:** Eu sei que o filho do clã Dingwall é chamado de Wee no filme, porém Wee geralmente é para designar alguma coisa desamparada ou pequena. Conversando com a Buba, resolvi que ficaria Wee Dingwall mesmo.

**N/A: **Olá queridos leitores!

Devo dizer que esse capítulo demorou um tanto pra conseguir sair, ele estava praticamente pronto já há algum tempo, mas essa última semana me peguei pensando que eu deveria dar o prazer do hentai para as pessoas que o esperavam.

É claro que isso significou que eu passei dois dias travada tentando escrever esse hentai. Falem o que quiserem, EU acho difícil escrever hentai com personagens de filmes infantis. Sue me.

De qualquer forma, espero que ele esteja satisfatório para todos os que o aguardavam. Fiz o meu melhor.

Quero agradecer à querida Kyun, porque se não fosse por ela nada disso sairia.

Espero que esteja do seu agrado, Buby! 3

Beijos da Tifa!


	6. Coragem

**Coragem**

Não havia se passado tanto tempo assim desde que dormira nos braços de Soluço. Acordou depois de um pesadelo em que a guerra se concretizava, sabia que era apenas um pesadelo, mas não conseguiu deixar de sentir que a realidade se aproximava perigosamente dele.

Encarou o rosto do viking ao seu lado, sentiu uma grande calma invadindo seu corpo, o calor que emanava do rapaz a tranquilizava e a única coisa que realmente queria fazer era continuar ali, nos braços dele.

Balançou levemente a cabeça e se perguntou o que faria. Continuaria ali, esperaria o rapaz acordar e, quem sabe, fugir para terras longínquas onde ninguém os conhece e começar uma vida nova ao lado dele, ou encararia de frente o problema que se aproximava rapidamente, tentando encontrar uma solução sem que precisassem se matar para isso?

Sabia muito bem que caso Soluço acordasse não teria forças para deixar o lado do rapaz, que faria qualquer coisa que ele sugerisse, que enfrentaria o mundo para permanecer ao seu lado. Entretanto, sabia que não podia ser assim. Era a princesa da Escócia, precisava governar o país quando chegasse o momento, precisava encontrar uma resposta que não envolvesse fugas.

Respirando fundo e com o maior cuidado possível, levantou-se e se vestiu, tomando todo o cuidado para que não acordasse o viking. Quando terminou de se arrumar, pegou uma de suas flechas, amarrou uma fita verde de seu vestido nela e a deixou ao lado do rapaz, esperando que ele entendesse.

Banguela a observava como se a acusasse por abandonar seu treinador. A garota sorriu e acariciou seu focinho.

- Cuide dele, Banguela.

E depositou um beijo nos lábios do rapaz antes de montar e partir.

Seu caminho, não tão longo quanto gostaria, até o castelo era solitário. E na solidão que a envolvia permitiu que seus pensamentos tentassem encontrar uma ordem, uma lógica, uma saída, por assim dizer.

Tinha a certeza de que Aidan não conseguiria manter sua escapada em segredo, não quando seus pais acordassem e procurassem por ela. Decidiu que o melhor a se fazer era voltar para casa – e se assustou com o quanto doía pensar nisso. Balançou a cabeça e continuou seu caminho.

Ao chegar ao castelo, entrou o mais silenciosamente possível pela mesma porta que havia saído com Macintosh. Os guardas não estavam em lugar nenhum, e sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, será que algo tinha acontecido enquanto estivera fora? Procurou por sinais de luta, mas não havia nada, apenas um silêncio ensurdecedor a recebeu.

Respirando fundo, deu de ombros e dirigiu Angus à sua baia, notando que Logan estava ali e parecia calmo. Tranquilizada, preparou-se para entrar no castelo, mas foi pega de surpresa por braços que a envolveram. Reprimiu um grito e virou-se rapidamente, soltando-se do abraço e encarando Aidan.

- Você me assustou!

O rapaz sorriu enquanto a encarava e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Desculpa... Parecia tão desligada que não resisti.

- Imbecil... – não conseguiu deixar de sorrir para o amigo.

Ele tomou sua mão e a puxou até a muralha leste, não faltava muito tempo para o nascer do sol e parecia que o rapaz iria questioná-la sobre sua noite. Não estava pronta para compartilhar o que houve com ele - ou com qualquer outra pessoa -, mas ficou grata pela companhia. Não mais queria ficar sozinha.

- Você voltou cedo, Rida.

Claro que a conversa iria para esse lado. Sentiu o rosto queimando e imaginou se o seu rosto estaria da mesma cor que o cabelo. Se recusava a comentar o que acontecera, ainda mais com Aidan! Ficou alguns instantes calada, apenas encarando o horizonte lentamente se clarear.

- Fiquei com medo de você não voltar, sabia... O que eu diria para os nossos pais caso você tivesse ido embora? – a voz do rapaz tinha um leve toque de tristeza, não conseguiu deixar de imaginar o medo que ele sentiu enquanto se demorava na floresta.

- Eu não podia... Eu não abandonaria você, Aidan, não no meio dessa merda toda. – sorriu e tocou o braço do seu amigo.

O moreno sorriu enquanto encarava o horizonte. Seu sorriso começou a minguar, Merida imaginou que tivesse sido algo que falara.

- Ora, vamos, Aidan. Sabe muito bem que... – e quando seguiu o olhar do jovem, viu o que ele vira. E não acreditou.

O céu estava pontilhado de grandes manchas negras que seguiam diretamente para o castelo DunBroch. Os vikings estavam atacando.

Ficaram por alguns momentos estupefatos, não conseguiam acreditar no que seus olhos viam. A força viking era muito maior do que qualquer um tinha imaginado.

Desceram correndo as escadas, já dando o alarme da aproximação viking. Guardas incrédulos encaravam o céu ao nordeste, incapazes de acreditar na existência dos dragões, vários já se escondiam – tomados pelo desespero – e gritos de alarme eram dados, carregados por um medo paralisante, causando uma cacofonia indescritível.

Os líderes de clãs coordenavam a entrada de suas tropas, enquanto Fergus já organizava a defesa do castelo. Merida e Aidan armaram-se e tomaram seus lugares nas muralhas, Elinor e os trigêmeos, junto com todas as mulheres do castelo, barricaram as portas do salão interior e se armaram. Muitas ali rezavam e choravam, tomadas pelo medo.

O Castelo DunBroch seria capaz de enfrentar um cerco por semanas – ou até mesmo meses com a chegada do inverno – seus estoques de comida deveriam durar, afinal, aprenderam da pior forma que cercos podiam ser terríveis.

Mas a chegada dos dragões mudaria tudo.

A muralha e as paredes do castelo eram feitas da mais dura pedra, mas seu telhado e muitos de seus alicerces eram de madeira pura. Se os dragões tivessem algum poder de fogo teriam sérios problemas.

O coração de Merida batia com força em seu peito, sabia do poder que os dragões possuíam e temia que não conseguissem vencer a batalha, que seus parentes e amigos morressem. Respirou fundo e trocou um olhar com Aidan, Duncan e Wee. Agora que estavam à beira do abismo sabiam que contariam e protegeriam uns aos outros até a morte.

Os dragões se aproximavam cada vez mais. Havia dragões vermelhos com espinhos, azuis com grandes maxilares e até dragões verdes de duas cabeças. Não conseguiu impedir que seus olhos passeassem pelo grande exército viking procurando pelo dragão negro e seu cavaleiro, não o encontrando em lugar nenhum. Não sabia se ficava feliz ou decepcionada.

Uma nuvem negra de corvos seguia os dragões e os circulava, aproximando-se do castelo DunBroch e antecipando uma luta sangrenta. As árvores ao redor do castelo logo tornaram-se cheias dos pássaros negros, seu crocitar enviando arrepios pela espinha dos defensores. Os soldados foram tomados pelo mau agouro que as aves traziam em suas asas.

Seus corpos estavam tomados pelo suor frio da antecipação, encarar seus agressores sobrevoando suas terras fora do alcance de suas flechas deixava-os tensos. A cada ligeira aproximação por parte dos vikings, cada lutador ficava ainda mais tenso. Esperavam que os monstros começassem seu ataque, mas nenhum atacante se aproximava o suficiente.

Aparentemente os vikings estavam apenas provocando os escoceses. Pousaram seus monstros há certa distância do castelo, de tal forma que permaneceram fora do alcance das flechas dos defensores.

- O que diabos eles estão esperando, Rida? – Aidan estava preocupado. Tanto ele quanto Duncan e Wee não eram bons arqueiros, mas não estavam dispostos a deixar Merida ali nas muralhas sozinha.

- Parece que estão procurando alguma coisa... – observava alguns dragões sobrevoarem o castelo rapidamente e franziu o cenho – Já estou me cansando desses dragões passarem por aqui como se fossem imbatíveis.

Os quatro estavam reunidos no topo da muralha oeste, e encaravam as tropas vikings montadas em seus dragões. A cada besta que passava por sobre suas cabeças, as tropas se abaixavam ligeiramente por reflexo, menos os quatro filhos dos clãs. Merida segurava o arco com tanta força que seus dedos já estavam brancos.

- Merida, o que está pensando em fazer? – a voz de Duncan era baixa.

- Eu vou derrubar o próximo cavaleiro que passar por aqui. – sua voz era determinada. Seus amigos apenas deram algum espaço para a garota se preparar.

Enquanto todos os outros arqueiros continuavam se abaixando sempre que um dragão se aproximava, a garota preparou-se para atirar sua flecha. Era um grande dragão vermelho com listras negras, dentes proeminentes e uma cara maligna, seu cavaleiro era atarracado. Respirou fundo e, ao soltar o ar, mirou no cavaleiro, soltando sua flecha.

A flecha voara rapidamente atingindo as costas do rapaz enquanto cavaleiro e dragão se dirigiam para o grupo de vikings desmontados e reunidos em terra. A força de sua flecha o derrubara, não sabia se ele estava vivo ou morto, mas não deixou de sorrir satisfeita em ver que sua flecha o atingira. Seus amigos sorriram e alguns dos arqueiros comemoraram.

A comemoração, porém, não durou muito tempo. Ao perder o seu cavaleiro o dragão rugiu, bravo. Seu corpo inteiro pegou fogo e ele começou a investir contra os defensores. Soltou rajadas de fogo sobre o castelo, o estábulo sendo rapidamente tomado. Vários escoceses já corriam com baldes de água para tentar apagar o fogo e impedi-lo de se alastrar pela área interna das muralhas.

Merida encarava o dragão voando a esmo em cima de sua casa, incapaz de acreditar que havia começado a guerra.

- Se abaixa! – Wee pulou sobre a garota e ambos rolaram pela muralha no momento exato que o dragão passou soltando fogo por ali.

Aidan e Duncan e mais alguns defensores conseguiram se proteger, mas tiveram arqueiros que não tiveram a mesma sorte, sendo queimados vivos. Seus gritos tomaram conta do castelo e todos os escoceses sentiram medo. Medo e determinação; se era guerra que os vikings queriam, era guerra que eles teriam.

**-x-**

**N/A:** E, após muito atraso, o sexto capítulo de "Eu te amo, porra!" foi postado!

Sim... eu sei. Estou há algumas semanas atrasada, mas foi tanta coisa que aconteceu... Juro que queria continuar conseguindo postar a cada semana, como estava postando no começo, mas a faculdade apertou, meus cursos estão apertando também, fora que estou fazendo estágios durante os fins de semana. Então... é.

Agradeço de todo coração por vocês continuarem acompanhando, não desistam, essa fic será terminada e eu estou me divertindo muito a escrevendo. Só peço para que tenham paciência – bastante paciência – e, prometo, que a espera valerá a pena.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram e àqueles que não comentaram também.

Espero que esse capítulo esteja bom. Agradecimentos especiais à Tilim, minha linda amiga que betou esse capítulo, e ao Senpai, por ter lido em primeira mão e me questionado o tempo inteiro. Amo vocês!

Beijos da Tifa!


End file.
